


The Talk

by MarvelisLife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A sit down and chat story, Brotherly Love, Discussing their women, Mischief, Short and sweet and to the point, Showing oneself, Some feels, The two brothers finally getting along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelisLife/pseuds/MarvelisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor talks with his brother just for the hell of it but Loki has a few thoughts on his mind that he wants to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

          Thor hadn't talk with his brother in a long time and he thought today would be the perfect time to talk with him just to see how he was doing. He's been in prison for two years and with everything that's been happening on Midgard, Thor didn't have time to visit his younger sibling though he had wished to. He asked his father to allow him to enter the cell and at first he declined but after he asked his mother to convince Odin to let him he was able to but only for a short time. He put trust in his eldest son and allowed him to go alone, Odin knows the boys wise enough not to let his brother escape.

           Thor went down the hall to where his brother's cell was planted. Excited to see his brother he also knew Loki probably wouldn't be too excited about seeing him. Thor kept his composure walking slowly to his cell when he saw his brother holding a book closely to his face sitting at a table. Thor hesitated to enter at first not knowing what to expect from his brother other than the deep hate he has shown him in the past but he still had hope that his little brother that he remembered was still in that now crazed lunatic that presented in front of him. He cautiously but optimistically shut off the barrier that kept him between him and Loki catching his attention. He sat down across the table silently waiting for response from Loki but was given none as he kept reading in his book. Thor became impatient and decided to speak first, "Loki-"

           "Exactly what do you want because it seems you are wasting my time sitting here."

            "You're in bad mood today-"

            "You are mistaken, I was definitely better sitting in silence and reading but then you showed up evidently causing my bad mood," he set his book down placing a bookmark in his page, "so what do you want oh dear brother?" He was annoyed which was obvious to Thor but he didn't want to end this conversation bad like every other time he tried to speak to him. He was going to get Loki into a good mood even if it would've killed him just so he could get a glimpse of the brother that he would've once thought gone.

            "I want to know how my brother is doing-"

            "Well let's see, I've been imprisoned for about two years stuck in this small pestilential structure with only my thoughts to accompany me while I sit around completely doing nothing and now you ask me how I am doing-"

            "I know it hasn't been easy but these are the consequences," immediately as he said it, quickly as he regretted it.

            "Consequences, I was and am the rightful king of Asgard and I will stop at nothing to get on my throne. Odin had deceived me and for that he must be punished-"

           "What about the attack on midgard or the fact that you came through these walls with an army of Jotuns behind you trying to take the throne by force. Sending father into Odinsleep and nearly killing our mother," Thor was outraged but he also knew that the thought of that scheme he pulled off would surely leave him flustered and his voice had risen, "was that all just to spite our father or were you just doing it for your own selfish needs," Loki honestly was frozen, when he was to discover his mother had been horribly injured from building nearly collapsing on top of her from his army worth of Jotuns destroying most of the palace definitely brought guilt to the bottom of his stomach to show. He had guilt for many deeds he had done that he would soon regret but he kept that  buried deep in his brain never to be touched by his thoughts. He looked down in shame of that event trying his hardest to cover it up with another one of his façades but he couldn't and Thor could tell.

          He stood from his seat walking a distance away from Thor contemplating, "you and I both know by now that we don't this to end like this," he sat back down placing his hands neatly folded upon the table, "so, what have you been up to since my absence," to hear those words come out left Thor in a clustered. He didn't really think that he was going to get far in this but now his brother was asking the questions.

           "I've been fighting along side the Avengers," Loki rolled his eyes not fond of the league of superheroes, "I know you don't really appreciate what they do but all they want is to protect midgard even if that means stopping an army of Chitauri lead by you."

          "The Chitauri were weak any way. I didn't expect them to take care of such a simple task. If I would've worked alone it would've been a lot smoother."

          "Ay, that may be true but they did pack a good punch," Thor watched Loki's fingers tap against the table in a row realizing he had something on his mind, "why did you do it? You're not the usual one to work with someone cooperatively and I know from experience." He averted Thor's eyes looking away from his brother. Thor may not be able to see it but Loki still had some things hidden away that he rather not tell his brother but holding it in wasn't helpful either to his well being.

           "Ugh, if you must know I did it because  I knew that it would hurt you," there was more to it but he was going to start off with that. Thor looked at him sympathetically with a half-hearted smile, "I knew you would do something like this," he rested his head in his palms as he rolled his eyes. 

           "I'm not doing anything brother just thinking."

           "That's rare," though it was an insult Thor couldn't help but laugh at the comment causing Loki to chuckle from it. He laid back in his seat fixing his posture. By what Thor could tell, Loki was becoming more comfortable with his company which boosted his hope, "reminds me, how is that simple-minded creature Jane doing?"

           "We decided to take a break for a while," Thor rubbed the back of his neck feeling uncomfortable about talking about this matter but Loki seemed to enjoy he was uncomfortable.

           "When did this happen, obviously not while I was out and about-"

           "Two years ago," he could tell Loki wanted details,"a few months after we set you in your cell," he didn't saying anything but Thor could see how amused he was by this which annoyed him.

            "I thought it would've last longer since you seemed more fond of her than Sif," he grinned from the fact Thor didn't want to talk about his relation with both these women, "who would you consider better out of the two, Sif who half the time doesn't act of her gender or simple and insignificant Jane?"

            "I may not be courting either but I'd appreciate it if we get off this topic, besides they were both better than Amora," Thor was challenging his brother knowing that he would fall for it

            "Amora may have been an easy tool for me to use but she was definitely, tremendously better than than yours-"

            "Insulting your own wench I see," Thor was satisfied by his reaction.

            "Everyone has their own flaws I just like to point them out," he sat back as he saw his brother's expression change concerning him.

           "Even yours," his head lifted as his eyebrows raised. Expecting worse to come from his brother he stayed silent until he had gotten a response from him. Loki stood from his seat contemplating.

            "I did say everyone did I not?" Very nonchalant about it he folded his arms over his chest, "I notice my flaws I just tell myself them," he stepped closer to Thor, "but for you, I have a list of flaws," not bothered by Thor's question he moved on.

            "Give me one," Loki rolled his eyes sitting back down more lazily than ever.

            "You're reckless, you're a kill first ask questions-never type of person which isn't very helpful in strategy, and did I mention you were bad at that," Loki was about to go on with his list but Thor stopped him from doing so. Continuing their conversation they moved to past events of their lives that either happened to one another or both. Loki reminded Thor of a time where both he and Thor pulled a joke on their parents that ended up destroying a chunk of the castle. They weren't allowed to leave their rooms for 4 months.did as well  

           "I used to send notes to your door, I would have coordinate the exact spot to toss it so it reached you. They usually had little scribbles and a few words written on it. Remember the one-"

           "That had a will written on it saying you might die in your room and you give all your belongings to me but all you had was some clothing and toys."

           "I said you could have my battle ax but you were going to have to give it back when your done," nostalgia was running through his veins as he started to remember the exact words in the letter and the feelings that went through his mind at the time, "I told you to bury it in my grave-"

           "And I said I wasn't going to give it back," he chuckled realizing how ridiculous the whole thing was, "I needed something to treasure you by when you were gone," he could feel the same mind set the younger version of himself thought before now.

           "At the end of the letter it said," Thor couldn't put his finger, he didn't remember the last words he put on the letter even after remembering word for word when it suddenly hit him.

           "I love you...is what it read," Loki said before lowering his head in thought. Thor paused for a moment reminiscing that moment of brotherly love. He looked towards Loki who was averting his eyes noticing that he had caught his brother vulnerable for once in a long time, "you know, as a kid back then being in my room for that long seemed like the worse punishment I could get but now here I am, stuck and locked in a cell for all of eternity," Thor needed to finished this before he lost his brother again.

           "Remember when mother found the letters," he nodded his head laying back in his chair, "she convinced father to let us go early on behalf of good behavior," he nodded again not speaking a word, "she was always a convincing person especially towards father. I ask her for a huge favor today and that was to come and see you maybe something bigger than that but she wasn't able to convince father to allow it. So it will be between me, you, and mother if you're willing to do it," Loki didn't understand what he meant by that and raised an eyebrow in question, "but I have to leave now, Midgard isn't going to fight itself," Loki was skeptical as his brother stood standing up with him, "it was still nice to talk," he closed the barrier leaving the cell before turning it back on. Waving good bye, Loki did as well flustered by his statement from earlier but nothing to do about it he went to his bed to rest.

         Later that afternoon Loki woke up to the sounds of alarm and flashing lights. Confounded he stood and walked to the edge of the barrier to see the commotion. Guards rushed down all the cells grabbing each inmate but completely by passing his own. All the barriers in each cell closed leaving it opened for them to escape but his opened last as the chaos happening surrounded him. When it closed he looked around first to see if someone was watching as he stepped out of his cell. No one seemed to notice and he found this a perfect time to escape while all the guards were distracted. He could feel the magic that was once bonded was rejuvenating and he was able teleport out of the palace. Dusting himself off he understood what Thor meant when father wouldn't allow a favor, that favor was to set him free. Having no other place to go he decided to head for Midgard where he could meet his brother and give him his personal thanks and by thanks he means possibly terrorizing him and his colleagues in his own humorous way.       

           

    

             

           

**Author's Note:**

> I just kept imagining this conversation so I just wrote about it.


End file.
